


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Nishani_Haripersadh



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishani_Haripersadh/pseuds/Nishani_Haripersadh





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

As Megan lay awake in the beautiful beach villa, the only sound that filtered around her in the pre-dawn light was the slight hum of the air conditioner mounted high up in the corner of the wall. She'd been here two days already and while the wholesome and balmy climes was exactly what she needed, she still felt cold and empty on the inside. Dead almost. There was a veritable reason for that.

She slowly tilted her head to the side where to her left, lay a man who was soundly asleep as if he had no care in the world. A solitary tear trickled down the curve of Megan's cheek and disappeared into the soft goose down pillow. Quite suddenly the man stirred and moaned inaudibly in his sleep as he rolled onto his side and flung his arm out, landing softly on Megan's belly. She recoiled.

The man was her husband. This same husband who had been unfaithful to her two months prior.

From being a woman who gave this man all the love she had, she was now an empty shell who was engulfed with poisonous hatred. Yet the hatred was for herself. More so for still being in love with her cheating husband. She felt she was betraying her heart and herself in the worst possible way and for that she felt an inexorable surge of self-loathing.

Trying her best not to awaken the slumbering man, Megan shifted his hand off her and quietly left their bed. Padding across the decadently cool porcelain tiles, she attempted, once more, not to make an inkling of sound as she opened the sliding door of their luxurious rented villa and stepped out onto the powdery soft white sand and inhaled the fresh and invigorating ocean air.

Before inching the door closed again, Megan glanced at the clock on the wall.

6.04 a.m.

Walking briskly to the water's edge, Megan collapsed down onto the talcum-textured sand and gazed up at the infinite expanse of the slowly brightening morning sky and thought briefly about what had brought her to this idyllic island. She had always wanted to visit the beautiful wonderland of Seychelles which was located in the heart of the Indian Ocean. Yet she never thought she would have come here under her current circumstances.

 

Twenty feet away, back up at the villa which was nestled under a wide array of shady palm trees and unbeknownst to Megan, her husband stirred once more in his sleep.

 

Megan was exhausted; mentally fatigued and emotionally scarred. She wished she could take a long walk to nowhere in particular and when she got there, she just wanted to walk some more. She needed an escape. But yet she knew of no known place that could be a source of escape when she was a prisoner in her own mind.

It was just one image in particular that was vividly embedded in her brain. The very sight of her husband fucking another woman.

Megan shuddered with revulsion.

Amy Horan.

Quite living up to the play on her surname, she was indeed a whore in Megan's books; though that didn't discount the fact that her husband was some sort of innocent victim. Oh no, he was just as much to blame.

Megan took a deep breath and fixed her eye to the sun which was now making its lazy appearance slowly up from the seemingly endless horizon and thought back sixteen months.

She had met Dayne Reid while working as a graduate intern at his computer engineering firm and after a whirlwind romance, the young entrepreneur had proposed marriage to Megan – sweeping her completely off her feet – which she gladly and willingly accepted.

They were married a month later and four months ago, had celebrated their one year anniversary. He had whisked Megan off to Hawaii, knowing that she loved the beach and any tropical isle as much as she loved animals of all kinds and white chocolate truffles. Dayne had given her a magical year of endless romance and their anniversary was no different.

Dayne was her love. Her forever love.

Or so she had thought.

Because just two months later, she had quite literally caught him with his pants down and banging his newest employee at Reid Technologies. Megan wasn't sure how long it had been going on for but Dayne vehemently insisted that it had been his one and only transgression. Yet for Megan, that one time was enough to last her a lifetime.

Dayne had broken the sanctity of their marriage vows but more so than that, he lost her trust and her respect and he severely broke her heart.

She immediately walked out of their marriage as that very evening she packed a few of her belongings and left their beautiful home in Oakville, Ontario. She knew she couldn't sleep next to a man who was unfaithful to her.

Dayne had called her numerous times every hour of every day that she'd been gone, crying and pleading for her to return home. It had been Megan's sister who always had the ability to calm her down, that made her see things from a practical point of view.

"You can stay here with me as long as you like but you will have to eventually decide what it is you wish to do, Meg. Dayne did a horrifically distasteful thing and I am spitting fire that he cheated on my baby sister and if I had my way, I'd slice off his balls with a butter knife. But you need to think long and hard what it is _you_ want. You're still young with your whole life ahead of you and you have a chance to start all over again, should you so wish it."

Megan sank her palms into the soft white sand as her eyes watered up.

She had decided that very morning while sitting on her sister's porch in Burlington that she wished to legally separate from Dayne. She drove back to Oakville the next day and gave him a call – it was the first time she'd spoken to him since the day she walked out two weeks prior – and set up a meeting with him. She settled on a neutral venue at a coffee shop, not too far from their home.

She, at once, chided herself. _No, his home._

When Dayne entered the coffee shop a little later on, a jolt of electricity surged rapidly through Megan. Her throat constricted at the sight of her ridiculously handsome husband – six feet tall, lean and toned muscle, short dark hair and piercing sapphire eyes – yet he looked slightly unkempt, withdrawn and haggard.

_Did my two week departure reduce him to that state of dishevelment?_

Dayne slipped into the booth opposite Megan and began nervously playing with his platinum wedding band.

"It's so good to see you, my love." He made to move for her hands which Megan immediately snatched off the table. "I missed you so much."

"I can hardly think why," she sneered waspishly. "I am quite sure you had Amy 'The Whore' Horan to keep your bed, or rather desk, warm."

Dayne blanched.

"Please honey, it was just a one-time mistake. If you got all my voicemails, and I know you have, then by now you must know how ashamed and remorseful I am for what I've done."

"How many others, Dayne?" Megan's voice broke as she whispered softly, hurt shadowing her eyes. "How many besides her?"

"It was just her, I swear."

"It doesn't change anything. That one time has scarred me in ways that you'll never understand unless you're the one in my position."

"I'm deeply sorry, baby."

"I don't want an apology, Dayne." Megan felt a deluge of tears threatening. "I only called you here because I wanted to inform you that I seek a legal separation."

"WHAT?" He roared ferally, his voice echoing tenfold in the quiet coffee shop.

Thankfully there was nobody else in the small café apart from the server at the till who nevertheless looked up in tremulous alarm.

"Was that outburst really necessary," Megan hissed as she narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, that is all I have to say to you."

She stood up and quickly made her way out into the street. Dayne was at her side in a flash, snaking his arm around her waif-like waist and whirled her around to him.

"Dayne, get your ha–"

Yet the next thing Megan felt was Dayne's mouth moving earnestly over hers as he wrapped both his strong and athletic arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to him.

"Please honey, come back home with me."

"You let go off me or I'll be the one who'll shout this time."

Dayne instantly let go.

"I will come back with you only because I need to get the rest of my stuff." She looked up defiantly, her shoulders squared. "I'm leaving, Dayne and there's nothing you can do about it."

A few miles down the highway, Megan turned into a leafy suburb and soon made her way up the drive of the impressively modern mansion which she, up until a couple of weeks ago, shared with her husband. Soon to be legally separated husband.

Dayne pulled up directly behind Megan's car, in effect blocking her from reversing.

_Very cute, Dayne. I'll walk or I'll call a cab if I have to. Mark my words!_

As they made their way into the beautiful and contemporary home, Megan felt a rush of tears prickle her eyes. She missed the house. She missed the stability and sanctuary it offered whereas now, she was sitting on an unyielding fence veering on either side of the unknown.

She turned to face Dayne, who was fast bearing down on her.

"It's so good to have you back home where you belong, my love." He wrapped his arms around her and Megan balked at his touch. "I've missed you."

"Dayne, I need to pack. Let go off me!"

He didn't budge.

"LET GO OFF ME!" Megan used all the strength of her hundred pound frame and pushed his muscular one-hundred-and-seventy-three pound stature away. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME, DAMMIT!"

She ran blurry-eyed into their bedroom and heaved a suitcase out of her walk-in closet.

"Your parents know you left, Meg."

Megan whipped around, swiping her tears away.

"H-how?"

"I called them to ask if you had by any chance gone there when you left me."

"That was a low blow even for you, Dayne. How could you?" She threw her hands helplessly into the air. "Now they're probably worrying."

"I had to start looking somewhere, honey. I was out of my mind with worry. My nerves only settled last week when Kayla called and assured me you were fine, in between all her profanities and telling me how she wanted me to burn in the very fires of hell."

_Thanks, big sis!_

"Your folks are driving up from Windsor this weekend, Meg. So you have to stay here. You can't leave again. They'll wonder what happened."

Megan looked perplexed as Dayne sheepishly shuffled his feet.

"On my way home, I called your parents to tell them you were safe and that you're back in Oakville."

"I'll call them this time around and tell them not to worry to come here." Megan was livid. "It's a good three hour drive."

"I already told them not to but they're adamant. You know your dad! Once his mind is made up..."

"You're a bloody sneak, Dayne."

"I don't want to lose you again, Meg."

"You lost me the day I found you screwing another woman." Her eyes flashed ominously. "Fine then, I'll stay until my parents get here, but I will be sleeping in the spare room. With the door locked," she added firmly as an afterthought.

 

As Megan had thought, her parents hadn’t known the succinct reasoning as to why she had left Dayne in the first place.

While they supped on the Saturday evening of their arrival, Dayne quickly thought on his feet and told his in-laws that Meg had walked out because she was starting to get tired of playing second fiddle to his company and the hours he put in.

 _Yeah right_ , Megan scoffed. _Try playing second fiddle to another woman._

Meg's father, Andrew, spoke up brightly. "Then son, I suggest you take my daughter to a secluded place where it's only going to be you and her and no interruptions from the outside world."

"You know what sir, that's exactly what we need." Dayne turned to Megan and winked. "How about that, babe? You always wanted to go to the Seychelles."

"Sure!" Megan pasted a taut smile on her face, more for the sake of her beloved parents. "Whatever you all wish."

 

Yet the night before they could depart from Canada, Dayne cornered Megan as she stacked the dishwasher. He looped his arms from behind her and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. Megan felt red-hot pokers arrow to the juncture between her thighs. It had been two long months since they had made love.

"NO!" Megan's voice cracked like an unfurling whip. "Don't touch me!"

Dayne flinched at his wife's smouldering anger, his blue eyes veiling at her sudden backlash.

"Tell me Dayne," Megan cried out in anguish. "What did she have that I didn't? What do I lack that you had to find comfort in another woman's arms? What did she do to deserve penis points, huh?"

"Don't talk that way, Meg." Dayne pursed his lips. "It's unbecoming of you."

"Do you know what's unbecoming?" Megan pressed her palms into her blistering teary eyes. "You fucking someone other than your wife and being caught red-handed. I want to know, Dayne! Did I not satisfy you? Did I not please you sexually?" She broke down, slipping onto her knees against the dishwasher. "Did you think of other women as I lay in your arms or when I writhed beneath you or when I was the one who took the lead as we made love?"

Dayne remained quiet.

"Answer me, you cowardly bastard!"

He still stayed silent.

Megan lashed out and pummelled her small fists against Dayne's chest, trying to elicit some response from him. Yet none came which infuriated her to no end.

Dayne sat back on his haunches and allowed his wife to hit out at him, knowing he deserved everything he was being dished out with. Finally exhausted, Megan sagged forward and lay limply against his chest. Dayne lifted her into his arms and strode out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Even though they hadn't made love in two long and torturous months, Dayne knew he couldn't and wouldn't take advantage of his wife's vulnerability. Although she had shared their room when her parents had visited, she made sure he slept on the couch at the far corner of their bedroom. Yet despite his searing and carnal cravings for Megan, he put them aside as he tenderly placed her in bed and then softly closed the door behind him.

That had been two days ago.

 

Megan lay prostrate on the powdery sand and dug her heels in the warmth of it. The sun had now fully risen.

Dayne, till now, hadn't answered any of her questions. It hovered like a festering and ominous cloud between them. She leapt to her feet and in her pent-up fury, she petulantly began kicking and flinging tufts of sand into the air.

"WHY ME?" Megan roared into the vacuous yet oddly comforting stretch of water before her. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE AN UNFAITHFUL HUSBAND? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?"

 

Dayne awoke with a start, only to reach out for his wife and find that he was alone in bed.

_Where is my Meg?_

He sprang upright and ran to the window where he saw a huddled figure about twenty feet away, lying flaccidly on the sand near the shore.

_Noooo! Please don't let that be Megan!_

Adrenaline kicked in immediately, propelling the six-foot man out of the door and sprinting down the soft warm sand.

"Baby?"

Dayne fell to his knees and leaned over his wife who lay in a tightly furled foetal position as she wailed heartwrenching tears.

"Why Dayne?" Megan's tears stung and hurt her head. "How could you do this to me?"

"Shh baby!" Dayne despised himself for being the reason why his precious wife was in such miserable agony. "I can't promise when, but I assure you, I'll make it better."

 

The next couple of days passed by quietly and amicably. Dayne guided Megan – a little at a time – across the expansive area of their secluded but rented beach and while she remained within earshot, she made sure she was always out of his physical reach.

They took various trails which made for revitalising hikes, enjoyed bouts of exotic bird-watching and spent several delightful hours snorkelling. For Megan, it was a chance to forget all the issues that had been constantly weighing her down lately.

On one of the final trails they took, Megan and Dayne found themselves in a serene and quiet alcove – completely cut off from their private beach – where they decided to rest their feet after their long walk.

Megan stripped out of her shorts and white linen shirt until she stood in her simple black bikini. Completely ignoring Dayne, she strode to the shoreline and plonked herself onto the sand, sitting cross-legged while she stared out across the calm water.

Dayne, standing in the same spot, took in his wife's slender appearance. She had lost a lot of weight in the past several weeks. The reason, he knew all too well, was his fault entirely. He felt a thrumming pang in his chest as he watched the gentle breeze rustle her silky chestnut hair which was loosely held in place in a high topknot. His eyes roved once more over her sensual hourglass figure now scantily covered in a barely-there bikini.

He was so starved for her. He needed her like no other. He loved her like no other.

Dayne felt his feet move forward on its own volition and he soon squatted down behind her, yet not touching her.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

"You. Me," she retorted stiffly. "What we had."

"What we still have, love."

"No Dayne! We're past tense now."

"Then why are you here with me," he asked as he quietly removed his shirt.

"Because of my parents," she replied honestly. "I only agreed to come here because I promised them I would."

"Oh."

"You seriously cannot think I came here because of you." Megan turned to look at Dayne but swallowed hard when she came face to face with his tanned and bare chest. "I still want a separation. Nothing has changed."

Dayne knew he was prepared to do everything in his power to win his wife back no matter how long it took and no matter what he had to do to achieve it. He made a promise to himself to win back her trust, her respect, her heart and her love. He knew it would be a long and hard road, but by any means possible, he was going to earn it back from her. And with interest, if need be.

"I love you, Megan Claire Reid." He ran the back of his hand across her peachy cheek. "I love only you."

Megan closed her dove-grey eyes behind her designer shades but seconds later, felt it being removed from her face. As she squinted her eyes open, she saw Dayne's lips hovering close to her mouth, a mere hair's breadth away.

Dayne grazed his lips across Megan's – a featherlight caress – and she felt her mouth part ever so slowly to accommodate his. Dayne shifted his hand to the back of Megan's head as his tongue delved into her hot mouth. He groaned softly as he stroked his tongue along hers with powerful and unmistakable purpose.

The explicitness and sheer magnitude of Dayne's kiss somehow excited Megan and the force of her own need took her completely by surprise. She kissed him back hungrily and passion roared through her as she, with ease, unleashed the sensual strength she knew she had over Dayne.

_Why then, did he feel the need to cheat on me? If I have this much control over him, why?_

Megan stiffened. Dayne backed off immediately.

"Meg," he muttered softly, trying to gather his bearings. "We fly back to Canada tomorrow. Let us enjoy our last day on his magical island."

She bit down on her lip, contemplating his words. _Does he mean that in more ways than one?_

"Stop that!" Dayne rasped thickly. "You know I always want to fuck the life out of you when you bite your lip."

Megan blushed despite herself and Dayne, somehow in the deep recesses of his mind, knew his wife's 'on' button had just been activated. He peered closely into her eyes and saw within its depths, the spark in her still remained. He covered the small distance between them and kissed her gently, sucking her lip into his mouth. His hands encircled her bare waist and he kissed her some more with nothing but dripping passion, hiding none of his need for her.

Megan knelt closer, now almost sitting in Dayne's lap and she realised that even if it was for the last time and as a parting sexcapade, she wanted her husband. _Albeit her unfaithful husband!_ She wanted him in her. Pounding into her. Hard.

Dayne reached around Megan and undid the fastening holding her tiny bra in place, resulting in the flimsy triangles falling down to the sand while her soft, pert and perfect breasts sprang forward. He feasted his gluttonous eyes on her as he undid the strings of her bikini briefs until that too, fell away. She was now utterly and ravishingly naked and still as gorgeous and sexy as he last remembered her to be.

She was still his. And he was undoubtedly still hers.

_Then why, Dayne? Why did you cheat on your beloved Megan? Can you answer that question at all?_

Shifting the thoughts to the back of his mind, Dayne pressed soft kisses to his wife's face and neck while he traced the tips of his fingers down her bare shoulders as he revelled in the sounds of her hoarse panting.

Megan trembled as Dayne slid his hands down her waist and then along her inner thigh. She tried to move her knees further apart to give him better access but they sank down deeper into the powdery soft sand.

Dayne hoisted himself up into a kneeling position too, his erection bursting painfully against the material of his shorts. He curled his large arm around Megan, pressing her belly against his swelling manhood as his other hand reached down and slipped between her legs.

Megan shuddered as Dayne began touching her intimately while his husky breathing tickled the skin on her neck. He lowered her until she lay prostrate, using his shirt as protection for her naked back from the sand. Almost immediately, his fingers were back between her parted thighs, rubbing her sensuously – gently and slowly – while teasing her swollen core that for so long lay untouched. He dropped his head down to her breasts, erotically massaging them with his mouth and tongue, tormenting each nipple in turn.

_I'll show you exactly what you'll be missing out on and for cheating on me, Dayne Gabriel Reid._

Megan rocked her hips against Dayne, gripping his head so as it bring up to her parched mouth. She kissed him greedily, liking the sudden change of power she now felt she held her in grasp. She was in a euphoric state of exaltation as Dayne groaned against her lips and knew he was now her hostage caught captive in her arms. She caressed him like a sweet rhythmic torture as she ran her hands over the backs of his thighs, then digging her nails into his firm buttocks before scraping them across the ridges of his spine.

Dayne felt as though he was going to implode and soar metres into the sky because his wife was catapulting him into heavenly delirium. Making hasty work of shedding his board shorts, he quickly settled himself back between her parted legs and once more, ran his fingers along her slick core. She was so wet and hot, squirming sensually beneath him which was driving him crazy for her.

Encompassed by all the heat and strength and sex surrounding her, Megan moaned with pleasure, unable to form the words – solely out of pride – to beg Dayne for what she really wanted. What she really wanted was him and the ultimate intimacy he could afford her. She needed him, in his exact words, to fuck the life out of her.

Megan dug her nails once more into Dayne's back as he plunged first one, then two fingers into her again and again, swirling and teasing. Before she could realise what was happening, a delicious pressure built and then tipped over, causing Megan to indulgently burst apart. Dayne held his wife's body close to him as she convulsed around his fingers, her release coming in violent waves that was surreally exquisite for them both.

Closing her eyes at the white hot intensity that enveloped her, Megan cried out harshly, her raw scream ringing out loudly across the private beach which was carried away by the gentle breeze.

Dayne propped his elbows on either side of Megan's shoulders and looked down into his wife's flushed and angelic face.

_I love you baby, and bringing you and only you pleasure and happiness is paramount to me. I must make you believe this._

As Megan floated back down to earth, she opened her eyes and gazed up into Dayne's mesmeric blue depths and what she saw made her gasp. It was tautly coiled sexual tension seemingly ready to be unleashed.

"Feeling a little bit better now," Dayne asked softly, his breath fanning her ear.

Megan had no sound hope of voicing what thoughts ran riot through her mind as she knew no words could truly suffice for what she felt. No man had ever taken her to such ecstasy before. It had only ever been Dayne. The only man she had ever made love to. The only man she would ever love. The only man she could ever love.

_Pity it's not the same for him. Or he would have remained faithful._

She continued to wordlessly watch Dayne as he steadily focussed on her. She watched him swallow hard, noticed heated colour stain his golden skin and saw a fine beading of sweat appear on his forehead. She could also feel the tangible tension in every muscle in his body.

Megan reached up and tentatively wiped the sheen of perspiration on Dayne's forehead and heard his sharp intake of breath at her featherlight touch.

"Tell me you want me, Meg..."

She was rendered immobile with unexpected shock at the urgency in Dayne's voice.

"...despite everything I've done, everything I've put you through. Tell me that you still want me."

Megan propped herself up onto her elbows and kissed Dayne's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bobbing, before nuzzling the stubbled skin on his jaw. He eventually lost it when she pressed her swollen and slick sex against his pulsating erection.

"Are you sure babe," he hissed raggedly. "I want you so badly but I don't want to push you."

"Sometimes you talk too much, Dayne."

Dayne felt a gurgle of laughter about to erupt out of him, but he chose to stifle it. He didn't want his wife thinking she was on the receiving end of any sort of joke. Especially not after all the stress he had put her under.

Megan ran her hands along Dayne's solid chest, marvelling as she always did at his magnificent physique. She felt the muscles in his neck cord tautly as she teasingly raked her nails over his mouthwateringly beady nipples. When she kissed him this time, she was the one who suckled his lower lip into her mouth before pushing him onto his back.

As she sat beside Dayne, Megan slowly clamped her hand around the base of his rock-hard erection. He groaned out loud as she dipped her head and started to kiss him intimately. She felt his body coil up even more as she began licking the head of his highly-sensitised shaft, sensually swirling her tongue over the thick ridge and then she opened her mouth and took all of him into her. He was big and iron-hard and as she always knew, she could never get enough of him. She began pumping her hand to match the frenzied pace of her mouth, potently intoxicated by the heady scent of him, together with the taste of salt in the air and the glorious sun baking down on their skin.

Dayne's breathing became laboured, coming in sporadic bursts as Megan began using both her hands to massage him while her tongue weaved its magic. She imminently increased her speed and suction.

"Meg," Dayne gasped rawly. "If you don't want me coming in your delectable mouth, then baby, you must stop. Now!"

"I don't want to stop," she responded tartly. "I want you to lose yourself. Only to serve as a reminder of what you're losing."

Dayne saw red spots dancing across his vision. He grabbed Megan by her shoulders and flipped her onto her back.

"I am not going to lose you! Do you hear me, Megan Reid?" He placed firm emphasis on his last name. "I love you, baby," his voice softened as he caressed her brow. "I made a bad error of judgement and one that I will pay for, for the rest of my life. But be sure, I will spend all my life proving to you how sorry I am. It was a mistake and I will forever atone for it."

Tears swam across his eyes which softly fell down onto Megan's mouth.

"I love you, Meg. So much, honey. I wanted you from the second I saw you. Tell me it was the same for you!"

Megan stared up into her husband's handsome face and rolled her tongue over her lips, licking the tears that fell from his eyes seconds before. Dayne's eyes flickered a moment at her intimate gesture then widened with flourishing hope as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes," she whispered. "It was the same for me."

"I don't ever want to hurt you again, my angel. You must believe me!"

Dayne cupped Megan's cheek in his large palm as he carefully settled his weight on her. He was always so afraid that he was going to crush her petite body with his. As he lowered himself down on her, she arched her body up into him, gyrating her hips sensually against his. He was now so close, near enough for her to slide her slick folds back and forth against his hard sheath.

He ground his jaw firmly, gnashing his teeth together, as she continued to rub herself raunchily along his erection over and over again. It somehow seemed as though she didn't want a gentle coupling, the one he was so inclined to give her. It looked as if she was going for all out wild and crazy.

Dayne gripped Megan by her hips, steadying her, and as their eyes locked, he surged fully into her in one long and delicious motion.

Megan exhaled sharply.

"Too much, too fast?"

"More Dayne!" Megan felt an overload of ecstasy as delirious sensations spasmed through her. "And harder!"

She shuddered with all the exquisite pleasures arrowing from tip to toe, crying out each time, louder and louder as Dayne drove into her harder and ever so deeper into a blissful abyss.

Megan gasped, inhaling a lungful of sea air as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. After a couple more sure breaths, she got into a rhythm and was able to match Dayne thrust for thrust as he pumped into her. As their movements melded into one perfectly synchronised dance, Dayne tipped their positions around as he held her close to him. She now sat astride him while he lay beneath her.

Megan impulsively reached out behind her, down to where their slick bodies met, and cupped Dayne's scrotum in her hand, squeezing ever so slightly. A harsh groan ricocheted out of him and he quaked underneath her.

Dayne grasped Megan by her slim waist and sat up abruptly, changing the angle of his thrust which made her draw a quick breath. Their sweaty sun-kissed chests collided as Dayne held Megan tightly in his arms, rocking her onto him and all around him. She was soon panting and pleading for release but he pressed her body ever closer to his, pumping into her unrelentingly.

Megan wrapped her arms around Dayne's shoulders for leverage and breathed gruffly into his ear.

"Please Dayne!"

"Okay baby."

He finally acquiesced as he surged harder and faster – ever upwards – and before another word could be uttered between the young husband and wife, Megan saw an explosion of stars burst colourfully across her vision. Dayne followed moments later, spilling his hot seed into her, groaning out gutturally.

Dayne fell back down onto the sand, taking Megan with him. She curled up into his side as the sun continued to gloriously lick their skin from high above. Megan let her eyelids flutter open – just a minute fraction – until the brilliant azure sky became visible to her. She felt Dayne's heartbeat galloping beneath her ear and looked up to see him watching her intently.

"Thank you, Dayne."

She scrambled into a sitting position as she struggled to cover up her nudity.

"For what," he asked quizzically.

"For making it clear to me that I do have the power to make you lose control."

"You have unimaginable power over me, Meg. You know that!"

"Apparently not," she counter-argued sarcastically. "If I did, you wouldn't have sought sex from another woman."

Dayne paled a notch beneath the healthy tanned glow of his skin.

"It was nothing," he assured her quietly yet sheer desperation was tangible in his deep voice. "She meant nothing at all."

"It's too late, Dayne." Megan gave up trying to retie her bikini and hastily yanked on her shorts and shirt. "I'm sorry but it just is."

_I made the fuck up and you're sorry. I'm the colossal jerk here!_

Without any prior notice, Megan bolted away and ran the expanse of the beach and then back up the hiking trail, no doubt making her way to the confines of the villa.

 

When Dayne opened the sliding door a quarter of an hour later, it was to find his wife huddled in a corner of the bedroom, seeking refuge on the floor against the low bed. She clutched her asthma inhaler tightly to her chest. He crouched down to her level and took her into the solid warmth of his embrace.

"You had an attack," he asked softly yet painfully knowing already what the answer would be.

Megan nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Why did you run, Meg? You knew your asthma would manifest."

"You should be answering the whys, Dayne!" She had asked him the same questions over and over again, yet each time, he had never given her a straight answer. "I loved you with everything I had, yet you hurt me in the cruellest way possible."

"I don't know why, babe. I lost all sense of reason that day." Dayne felt a frog in his throat. "I hate myself for putting you through the worst kind of pain imaginable."

Megan glanced up at Dayne's face and could see the plethora of remorse and pain radiating in his eyes. She could always sense the truth in them and now could easily discern that he was hurting too.

Yet...

He couldn't possibly know what she was going through. The excruciating pain of his one-time deception. The agonising pain of literally having her heart ripped out. The brutal pain of knowing the man she loved saw it fit to hurt her in the most callous manner.

"Tell me what I can do, Meg, I'll do anything to make you love me again."

"That's just it, Dayne!" Megan felt her voice breaking. "Despite what you've done, I still love you just as much as I did the first day I locked eyes on you..."

 _Hope?_ Tears shimmered in Dayne's blue eyes. _Is this some kind of small hope for me?_

"...and the worst part of it is that I feel I am a traitor to myself for continuing to love you. Right now, I honestly do not think you're worthy of any kind of love, Dayne." Megan felt the floodgates opening like a torrent. "I hate myself and I blame myself for something you did."

Dayne fell forward onto his knees, burying his tear-stained face in the crook of Megan's shoulder as his body was wracked with silent sobs. He finally acknowledged they were now done and dusted. He knew he had lost the one perfect aspect of his life. His wife.

"I've lost you, Meg." As Dayne mopped up his face, he sat beside her again against the bed while he felt his heart being shredded into oblivion. "And I have nobody to blame but myself."

They sat in stark silence for the longest time. No words were spoken, just Megan's wheezy breathing stabilising and becoming normal again. It was the only reminder that two living souls inhabited the room.

Megan turned her head slightly and watched as Dayne stared vacantly at nothing in particular on the wall in front of him. His tears had dried up and his only movement came from him fidgeting noiselessly with his wedding band. Then without saying a word, Megan rose to her feet and from the corner of his eye, Dayne saw she had walked around the bed and disappeared out of sight. She was back in view fifteen or so seconds later as she squatted down in between his parted thighs.

Dayne looked wide-eyed up at her as she opened her palm to him. His eyes flicked downwards to what lay in her outstretched hand; her wedding rings.

 _So that's it then!_ Dayne felt his stomach heave and take an instant nosedive. _She's giving it back to me._

"I don't want it back Meg," he husked gruffly.

"Who says I'm giving it back, Dayne?" For the first time in two anguish-ridden months, Megan felt a sincere and hopeful smile curve her lips upwards. It felt alien. Weird. But welcome. "I was only gesturing for my husband to put it back on my finger."

Dayne felt all the air leave his lungs as he gaped up at his stunning wife.

"For real?"

"As always."

Dayne's fingers felt thick and clumsy as he reached for her diamond solitaire and matching band before sliding it tenderly back into its rightful place on her left hand. He then brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you for this once in a lifetime second chance, Meg."

"You know what they say about being bitten once, Dayne. You broke my trust and my heart but despite it all, my heart still beats to the rhythm of your name. Yet it's still going to take a while for me to trust you again." Megan ran her hand freely over his stubbled jaw. "Baby steps, okay?"

"I will make it my mission everyday here on out to prove my unwavering commitment to you, my love."

Megan smiled tautly down at her husband. She knew deep down he had learnt his lesson. Somehow she felt they'd eventually make it out stronger and more resilient.

"I love you, Meg. I always have and always will. I swear on my life that I will never take you, your love and our marriage for granted ever again."

"I'll hold you to that, Dayne Reid. And just so you know, I love you too."

 

 **Soundtrack:** "My Only" - Yellowcard


End file.
